


Was lange währt, wird endlich...

by Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist lange her... und trotzdem kommt jedes Mal dieses Kribbeln, wenn sie sich treffen. Auch dieses Mal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was lange währt, wird endlich...

Damals, vor inzwischen wirklich vielen Jahren, waren sie immer wieder umeinander herumgeeiert.  
Damals, bei der WM zuhause - oder "dahoam", wie Bastian immer gesagt hatte. Damals waren sie wirklich eng miteinander befreundet gewesen, hatten es aber nie geschafft. Nie war es mehr geworden als ein paar spielerische Annäherungsversuche und ein wenig Geknutsche auf dem Hotelzimmer, irgendwann während der WM.

Lukas hatte gehofft, es würde so weitergehen, als er dann auch noch nach München gewechselt war. Aber es hatte nicht geklappt, sie hatten sich immer mehr voneinander entfernt anstatt sich näherzukommen, so, wie Lukas es gehofft hatte. Bastian und er, sie hatten sich unterschiedlich entwickelt, und die Gemeinsamkeiten verschwanden nach und nach.

Trotzdem, da war etwas, wenn sie sich mal sahen, rumscherzten und über die gute, alte Zeit sprachen. Wenn sie Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten, vor allem, wenn sie sich mit der Nationalmannschaft trafen. Als Lukas noch in Köln gespielt hatte, hatten sie sich nur selten getroffen und ebenso selten telefoniert, seit dem Wechsel nach London war es noch weniger geworden.

Und dennoch - als Lukas den Kader für das nächste Länderspiel las, das gegen Chile, kam das altbekannte Kribbeln auf. "Bastian Schweinsteiger" war nominiert.

Es war totaler Unsinn, sie beide waren vergeben, er selbst sogar verheiratet und Vater, und diese jugendliche Schwärmerei längst vorbei, und trotzdem packte Lukas seine Tasche so sorgfältig wie damals, achtete darauf, welche Unterwäsche er einpackte, und entfernte sogar Monikas Foto aus dem Buch, in dem es als Lesezeichen gedient hatte. Es schien ihm falsch, sie mitzunehmen zur Nationalmannschaft - auch wenn er sie sonst über alles liebte.

Schließlich war alles eingepackt, was er so brauchen würde, und Monika und Louis verabschiedeten ihn.

***

Es war wie immer, ein bisschen wie Klassenfahrt, ein bisschen wie Klassentreffen, und immer wieder schön. Natürlich auch, weil Bastian da sein würde. Auch, wenn es nicht mehr war wie früher.

Lukas flog mit den anderen England-Legionären direkt zum Treffen mit den Nationalmannschafts-Mitspielern. Der Flug war ruhig, und das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch war auch schon fast verschwunden - bis er auf einmal Bastian gegenüberstand. Im Hotel, an der Rezeption, an der ein Angestellter des DFB die Zimmer verteilte. Einzelzimmer, wie immer. Bastian stand neben ihm und grinste ihn auf diese typische Weise an.

"Hey", begrüßte er den langjährigen Kumpel und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. "Schön, dass du wieder dabei bist."

Bastian grinste breiter. "Bin auch froh drüber. Und auch, dass du da bist." Lukas nickte nur leicht, es war immer wieder schön die alten Freunde zu treffen - und neue Mitspieler kennenzulernen. Und besonders Basti zu treffen. Wieder mal über die guten, alten Zeiten...

"Träumst du?", sprach eben dieser Basti ihn an. "Ich hab dich gefragt, ob du mitkommst - bist ja mit mir auf einer Etage."

Lukas nickte. "Klar komm ich mit", versprach er und folgte Bastian zum Fahrstuhl.

7\. Stock, drückte Basti - Lukas hatte noch gar nicht genau auf seine Zimmernummer geguckt, das holte er jetzt nach. 713. "Welches Zimmer hast du?" fragte er Bastian, als sich die Fahrstuhltür wieder öffnete.

"716. Wohl schräg gegenüber", war die kurze Antwort. Lukas nickte nur. Viellecht würden sie ja heute Abend noch einen Film zusammen gucken, wie sie es früher schon oft getan hatten.

Diesmal nickten sie sich jedoch nur kurz zu, dann verschwanden sie in ihren jeweiligen Zimmern.

***

Nach dem Abendessen und einer der üblichen Besprechungen mit Begrüßung der Neuen zogen die meisten weiter in die Hotelbar, einige aber entschieden sich schon aufs Zimmer zu gehen. So auch Lukas, der ziemlich geschafft war nach der langen Anreise. Basti sah ihn fragend an, als er aufstand. "Schon ins Bett?", fragte er nach.

"Hmm... morgen halte ich bestimmt länger durch", versprach er. Zu seiner Verwunderung stand auch Basti jetzt auf und folgte ihm aus dem Raum. "Müssen doch morgen fit sein", versuchte er eine eher schlechte Ausrede. Lukas sollte es recht sein.

"Kann ich noch mit zu dir kommen?", hörte er Basti zu seiner Überraschung fragen. Lukas nickte, so müde war er noch nicht, dass er jetzt unbedingt allein sein wollte. Zudem war es immer wieder schön mit Basti zusammen zu sein.

Der alte Freund folgte ihm in das Zimmer und sah ihn dann unschlüssig an, während er die Tür hinter sich schloss. "Dann... wie ist es so in London?", fragte er nach.

Lukas grinste und begann schon zu erzählen, während er sich schon mal auf sein Bett setzte. Basti nahm neben ihm platz, während er Lukas' Geschichten lauschte. London gefiel ihm unheimlich gut, die Mannschaft wie auch die Stadt waren toll, und es gab immer wieder Neues zu sehen und zu erleben.

Dagegen lief in München alles seinen gewohnten Gang. Trotzdem hörte Lukas gerne zu, wie Basti von alten Freunden und neuen Mitspielern erzählte, vom Zeugwart und Busfahrer und den vielen anderen Menschen, die Lukas noch kannte.

Irgendwann sah Basti ihn an, so innig wie... wie schon so lange nicht mehr. "Es war schön, damals", erklärte er leise.

Lukas nickte nur etwas verunsichert, er war sich nicht sicher, was genau Basti meinte. Dann aber rückte er näher, rutschte an Lukas heran und blickte ihm intensiv in die Augen. Es war so lange her, dass sie sich so nahe gekommen waren. Nicht nur körperlich, auch innerlich. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, das sich in ihm breit machte, und auch Basti schien das zu fühlen.

Wieder rückte Basti näher, und nach einem Moment konnte Lukas nicht mehr anders als ihm einen Arm umzulegen. Er fühlte, wie seine Hand dabei ein wenig zitterte, aber das überspielte er - hoffentlich. Basti lehnte sich zu ihm und lächelte dabei leicht - und auch irgendwie unsicher, das bemerkte Lukas schnell.

Dann drehte sich Basti zu ihm. "Das war schön, damals", wiederholte er und legte eine Hand auf Lukas' Unterarm. Irgendwann hatten sie schon einmal so dagesessen, sie waren ebenfalls mit der Nationalmannschaft unterwegs gewesen. Lukas hatte lange nicht mehr daran gedacht, aber jetzt kam es ihm wieder in den Sinn. Sie waren zusammen im Bett gelandet und hatten geknutscht - mehr war nicht gelaufen, sie hatten sich wohl beide nicht getraut.

Und heute? Es war unerwartet, wohl für beide, aber Lukas beschloss schnell sich darauf einzulassen, wohin der Abend auch gehen mochte.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken rutschte er an Basti heran und zog ihn näher. Basti ließ das zu, nur zu gerne, so hatte er das Gefühl. Ein leichtes, unsicheres Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht, und vermutlich spiegelte Lukas' Gesicht diesen Ausdruck.

Und dann fühlte er ihn, den ersten Kuss von Basti seit sicher vier Jahren. Bastis Lippen waren rau und fest, anders als in seiner Erinnerung. Aber so waren Erinnerungen nun mal. Sie verschoben sich ins Extreme - entweder schrecklich oder unvergleichlich schön. Mittelmäßig waren Erinnerungen nie.

Aber sicher wurde der zweite Kuss besser, hoffte Lukas, lächelte Basti unsicher an und küsste ihn erneut. Ja, wurde besser - oder die Erinnerung verblasste, und der reale Kuss bekam die Oberhand. Jedenfalls fühlte er sich jetzt wirklich gut an!

Ein leises Keuchen ließ ihn den Kuss unterbrechen und Basti ansehen. Dessen Gesicht war bis zu den Ohren gerötet. Und ein Strahlen lag in seinen Augen, ein Strahlen, das er seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr bei Basti gesehen hatte.

Er spürte Bastis Finger im Nacken, die ihn leicht streichelten. Es fühlte sich gut an, wenn auch nicht so toll wie erhofft. Aber das würde bestimmt auch noch kommen. Dann legten sich wieder Bastis Lippen auf seine.

Dann wanderten die Finger seines alten Freundes über sein T-Shirt. Lukas keuchte leise auf, nicht, weil die Berührungen so toll waren, sondern einfach, weil jetzt das, was er sich vor Jahren ausgemalt hatte, in Erfüllung gehen konnte.

Sie küssten sich wieder, und in der Tat wurde der Kuss besser. Oder Lukas gewöhnte sich einfach daran. Dann, auf einmal, fühlte er, wie Bastis Finger sich unter sein Shirt schoben. Sie waren kalt, und so ganz toll fühlten sie sich nciht an. Aber das würde schon werden, wie auch der Kuss ja besser geworden war.

Basti zerrte an dem T-Shirt und zerrte es über Lukas' Kopf. Lukas keuchte leise auf und zuckte dann zusammen, als Bastis kalte Finger über seine Haut strich. Waren seine Hände damals auch schon so kalt gewesen? Wenn ja, dann hatte Lukas es verdrängt gehabt - jetzt fühlte er es wieder, und es war alles andere als angenehm.

Wieder lagen Bastis Lippen auf seinen, während Lukas über Bastis Oberkörper strich. Hart und kantig, das fühlte er durch den dünnen Stoff des T-Shirts. Das war doch damals auch anders gewesen, oder? Es war einfach zu lange her. Dennoch irritierte es ihn.

Es irritierte auch, wie Basti ihn jetzt anfasste. Anders, als er sich erinnerte - und erwartete. Irgendwie ungeschickt fühlte es sich an. Vermutlich war er ebenso unsicher wie Lukas. Wohl um das zu überspielen zog er jetzt sein Shirt aus und beugte sich mit nacktem Oberkörper über Lukas. Kantig, hart, wenige stählerne Muskeln, einfach... eckig. Ja, auch das war nicht so, wie Lukas es erinnerte. Aber es war schließlich auch schon einige Jahre her, seit sie sich so intensiv betrachtet und berührt hatten.

"Komm... hinlegen", bat Lukas leise, dann zog er schnell Schuhe, und Trainingshose aus und legte sich aufs Bett. Die Shorts, die wollte er aus irgendeinem Grund noch nicht loswerden. Basti schien es ähnlich zu sehen, denn auch er behielt die enge Boxer noch an, als er sich halb neben und halb auf Lukas legte und ihn weiterküsste. Wenigstens die Küsse konnte Lukas jetzt genießen - alles andere würde noch kommen, da war er sich sicher.

Es dauerte nicht allzu lange, dann lagen sie komplett nackt nebeneinander. Bastis Hände waren inzwischen etwas angewärmt, dennoch hinterließen sie hin und wieder noch eine Gänsehaut, inzwischen aber eher eine angenehme. Auch, als sie zwischen Lukas' Beinen strichen.

"Hast du was da?", fragte Basti schließlich etwas heiser.

Lukas schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Was dachte Basti von ihm? Dass er hier wild durch die Gegend vögelte? Sein Kopfschütteln war aber offenbar okay, denn Basti stand einfach auf und verschwand für einen Moment im Bad, dann kehrte er mit einem der kleinen Hotelfläschchen Duschgel zurück. "Das ist doch gut", murmelte er zufrieden und ließ sich wieder neben Lukas auf die Matratze gleiten. Eine Hand rutschte sofort wieder zwischen seine Beine. Lukas hatte zwar nicht unbedingt damit gerechnet, dass er unten liegen würde, aber es war schon okay. Immerhin hatte er lange genug darauf gewartet.

Bastis Finger tasteten sich langsam zurück, und Lukas war froh, dass sie sich inzwischen aufgewärmt hatten. So fühlte es sich zwar ungewohnt, aber nicht allzu unangenehm an, als sie ihr Ziel erreichten und Basti mit einem Finger leicht in ihn eindrang. Nach den ersten Versuchen schraubte er das Hotelfläschchen auf und gab etwas von dem Duschgel - das irgendwie ziemlich süß-blumig roch - auf seine Finger. Damit ging das Eindringen deutlich besser, und Lukas konnte sich langsam entspannen.

Er fühlte, wie Basti ihn weiter dehnte und zwei und schließlich drei Finger dazu nahm. Dann beugte er sich wieder vor, küsste Lukas, hantierte noch kurz mit dem Duschgel herum und drückte sich dann fest in ihn.

Im ersten Moment dachte Lukas er würde sterben. Verdammt, das tat einfach scheiße weh! Er kniff die Augen zusammen und drehte den Kopf von Bastis Küssen weg - die konnte er jetzt erst recht nicht ertragen. Basti schien nicht zu bemerken, dass Lukas es nicht genoss, denn er schob sich - wenn auch langsam - immer tiefer in ihn.

Irgendwann kam zu dem Ziehen noch ein tierisches Brennen, und Lukas hätte die ganze Sache am liebsten abgebrochen und Basti rausgeschmissen. Aber ob das Brennen damit weniger werden würde? Nein, Lukas war ein Mann und würde das alles ertragen, beschloss er.

Glücklicherweise hielt Basti jetzt erstmal inne und wartete ab, und zumindest das fiese Ziehen klang langsam ab. Das Brennen blieb - vermutlich kam das vom Duschgel, dann konnten sie jetzt eh nichts daran ändern.

"Du bist so heiß", keuchte Basti und sah Lukas an. Sein Kopf war hochrot, er schwitzte, und noch immer bewegte er sich nicht. Dann biss er sich auf die Lippe, kniff die Augen zusammen - und kam. Ohne eine weitere Bewegung spritzte er in Lukas ab. Glücklicherweise erschlaffte er dabei, wurde kleiner, und der Schmerz, zumindest der, der von Bastis Schwanz verursacht worden war, verschwand.

"Sorry", nuschelte Basti und löste sich von Lukas. Der blieb regungslos liegen, womöglich würde es noch unangenehmer werden, wenn er sich jetzt bewegte. "Das... das passiert mir sonst nicht...", schob Basti nach. Er zögerte, sah Lukas an und fragte dann unsicher. "Und... was ist mit dir?"

"Schon gut", murmelte Lukas und schloss die Augen. Er war nur froh, dass Basti seine Finger jetzt von ihm ließ. So hatte er sich sein erstes Mal mit einem Mann wirklich nicht vorgestellt!

Offenbar hatte Basti verstanden, er ließ sich neben ihn sinken und drehte sich auf die Seite, zu Lukas. Und ließ ihn Ruhe, auch als Lukas wortlos seine Decke hochzog. Basti blieb still liegen, er schob nur irgendwann seine kalten Füße unter die Decke.

"Es tut mir leid", kam es schließlich, als Lukas schon fast eingeschlafen ware. "Das... das ist wohl ziemlich in die Hose gegangen."

Lukas nickte leicht, das war es wirklich. Langsam öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah Basti an. Der lächelte entschuldigend. "Vielleicht... hätten wir es sein lassen sollen", überlegte er leise. Dem konnte Lukas nur zustimmen. Andererseits wussten sie jetzt, was sie aneinander hatten - gute Freunde - und keinesfalls mehr. Und bei der nächsten Reise mit der Nationalmannschaft würde Lukas Monicas Bild in dem Buch lassen.


End file.
